


Riding to the Sunflower Field

by TornThroughTheSwan



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Piers, Chris is out of character, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit Stuff In Later Chapters, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Piers Nivans Feels, Piers Nivans Lives, Top Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TornThroughTheSwan/pseuds/TornThroughTheSwan
Summary: Piers Nivans wakes up in a hospital, alive, much to Chris's joy. After a few weeks of getting settled into not being dead and trying to come to terms with the feelings for his Captain, Piers and Chris go on a fun motorcycle ride - because you should totally ride motorcycles after getting your arm re-grown!Author's Note: I wanted to write a sweet "Piers Lives" post-RE6 fic since I'm replaying the game and I've fallen in love with Nivanfield. I will be adding more tags as the fic is updated with the more fun stuff!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Nivanfield fic! Consider it an indulgent, warming up to the bigger fics down the line! Since I'm replaying RE6 and drowning in Nivanfield feels, I wanted to write this fic for everyone else that wanted our sweet puppy to live after the events underwater. 
> 
> Please enjoy, comment and kudos, and let me know what's great and what could be better! This is right now, un-beta'd, so any mistakes are ones that I missed personally. 
> 
> But please enjoy! I love Nivanfield, and I love motorcycles, so why not mix the two? What can go wrong?

_Piers remembered when the black warmth washed over him, the sign that death, or the infection, had finally taken over. He felt at ease, knowing his Captain was safe from the monster, and going to continue the fight for the BSAA._

_There was a pang of hurt in his heart, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to be there with his Captain…_

_Chris. The legendary Chris Redfield, who had taken him as his Lieutenant after seeing his skills._

_Warmth then filled his heart, thinking back on the smile Chris had given him when he had turned from the sniper rifle after completing 6 consecutive perfect shots._

__  
“Amazing. I want you on my team asap.” Chris had said, clasping a hand on Piers’ shoulder.  
Piers was wondering when everything would end, while it was nice to be reliving these memories, when would he fade? Was this what death was? Aimlessly floating in the dark while thinking on memories?  
  
He felt a slight shove, like something was pushing him.

_Then a push, no, a forceful tug.  
‘What the hell…?’_

_There was one last sharp tug, and then he felt like he was being held onto. The floating was still there, but there was…a steady embrace._  
Maybe he was being carried into Heaven? He had been slightly religious in his time on Earth, but never thought too hard about the end.   
  


_It felt like eons had passed, and the warm embrace had gone away. Maybe this was his punishment, being adrift in the nothingness._

__  
Piers wondered if Chris would come here eventually, whenever he passed away. While Piers hoped that wouldn’t be for many, many years, there was a slight want in his heart for the Captain to be there with him, one last time.  
That was when the strong feelings of sadness punched him in the chest. He had never gotten the confidence to tell Chris how he /truly/ felt about him. He had hidden the need to find him after the Edonia incident as duty, the constant watchful eye as what a good Lieutenant does-  
  
But in reality?  
  
Piers loved Chris. He had fallen head over heels for the lovable goof that he was when they had deployed for the first BSAA mission. Calm and stoic as ever, Piers had never revealed his feelings, hoping that they would have disappeared after time. But they hadn’t. If anything, the feelings had amplified as time had passed, as they spent more time together.   
  
Piers had hoped…..maybe through some miracle that Chris would’ve shown interest. But the Captain had been hell-bent on hunting down every last B.O.W, and then after Edonia….well, Chris had vanished.   
  
Suddenly, Piers felt his heart beating very, VERY fast. Like he was having a panic attack. Gasping for air. Wait, wasn’t he dead?

“Piers?”

_Was that Chris…?_

_  
_ “Piers oh my god!”

  
_That was Chris!_

_  
_ “He’s going to overload the system!”

  
“I don’t care, if he blows out the capacitors just bring another! His heartbeat is there!”

  
_Heartbeat???_

_  
_ Piers immediately gasped out for air, opening his eyes to a white hospital room. There was loud beeping, sharp static crackles and-

  
Chris, wide-eyed and looking like he was about to cry. 

  
“Piers!!”

  
Piers looked around as best as he could, finally noticing the details of the room. There was a doctor holding what looked like defibrillators, Chris anxiously watching him like he would die again, and his right eye felt weird?  
He looked down at his right arm, feeling sharp pains running down his nerves and making his fingers twitch. But there was no weird, alien-esque arm, just a regular arm with some scarring.

  
_Had they managed to remove that virus from him…?_

  
“Piers….oh my god, I can’t believe we found you, we revived you, Piers holy shit you’re here-“

  
“Captain I advise you to calm down lest I need to shock you out of a panic attack.” The Doctor said jokingly. Chris looked a little panicked at the threat, but snickered and calmed down.

  
“Sorry, it’s just…oh my god. It’s really you.” Chris breathed out, walking over to Piers’ bed. Piers almost forgot to breathe, his Captain looking so excited to see him.

  
“How?” Piers croaked out, his throat still hurting and feeling weird to talk. It was like his throat had blades inside of it.

  
“I’d suggest you take it easy on the talking for a little while longer, the rest of your body needs to continue healing, and straining anything might not be good. But, we were able to vaccinate against this C-virus using a generous donor’s antibodies….and then we grew, or moreso, re-grew your arm using stem cell therapy. That might take some time getting used to, as the neurons and such in your arm need to communicate with the rest of the CNS and PNS in your body.” The doctor explained, Piers processing everything that she said.

“It was amazing to watch them work on you….it took months Piers! But you’re here! They detected your heartbeat after we pulled you from the coral in the wreckage.” Chris said, standing over Piers and still looking like he was going to cry.  
“Coral? Wreckage?” Piers strained to say.

_The drifting….the tugs and such, that was a rescue team?_

_  
_ “I sent…no I went with a rescue dive team in the wreckage Piers. After everything, we were able to muster a force to search the wreckage of the underwater base and….if it hadn’t been for Billy’s sharp eye we would’ve glanced right over you. But Billy saw that scarf of yours.” Chris said, sounding like he was going to choke a little, but brushed it off. Chris reached behind him and pulled something out of a satchel he had been carrying.

  
“My scarf!”

  
“Yeah! It still smells like seawater and fish but…I figured you’d might want it….?”

  
Piers sniffed and wrinkled his nose. It smelled worse than just seawater and fish, it smelled rancid, like Chris had kept it in that satchel ever since he found it!

  
“I’ll uhhhh, wash it before you wear it next, I promise…haha.” Chris said nervously. Piers smiled and blushed. His Captain was amazing, but still a dork at heart. Chris caught Piers’ blushing and then felt himself doing the same, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

  
“So Doc when can Piers leave this bed?” Chris said, trying to deflect his embarrassment.

  
“I would say in about 3 weeks, he’s been vegetative for long enough to let the majority of his body recuperate, but we need to let the nerves in his arm finish their job properly.”

“Cool! So in 3 weeks we’re gonna go get some Chinese food and then get you on a motorcycle!”

  
Piers about coughed and sputtered.

  
_A motorcycle????_

 

 

The next 3 weeks were long, but finally on the day Piers was ready, Chris was standing at the doorway with a glowing smile and sunflowers. He had helped Piers walk out of the hospital, cracking jokes about how he had been trying to lose weight but he was going to gain so much with all the food they were going to eat together-

  
“Was it you who carried me underwater?”

  
Chris stopped talking about the Peking duck he was so excited to eat and looked at Piers, a slight blush coming across his face.

  
“Oh, yeah…yeah that was me. You weren’t too heavy to carry underwater, plus, consider it repayment for carrying my ass in Edonia?” Chris chattered away, trying to brush it off as no big deal.

  
“I felt it.”

  
Chris stopped, looking a little shocked.

  
“So you were alive the entire time??” Chris then put his hands on Piers’ shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes.

“Piers I’m so sorry I didn’t come for you faster…I’m so sorry….I thought you were dead…I thought..”

  
Chris continued rambling, lots of emotions he thought he was over were bubbling to the surface and washing him away. He fought off tears in his eyes, wanting to just place his head on Piers’ shoulder and cry, never letting go of the kid.   
He had accepted that Piers’ was never going to come back but wanted a body to bury.

  
And when they had picked up a faint heartbeat…he had felt everything hit him.

  
And now he was here, smiling that bright smile and looking at him with those light hazel eyes.

  
Chris couldn’t believe it one bit.

  
“Captain.”

  
Chris snapped out of his reverie and blushed even more, letting go of Piers’ shoulders and scratching the back of his head for the 500th time since Piers woke up.

  
“Sorry, sorry. You know how I get aha….so wanna go get that Chinese food now! I’m starving!”

  
Piers laughed and nodded, taking the sunflowers from Chris’s arm and smelling them.

  
A warm, homey scent, one that reminded him of the countryside bungalow that Chris and he had stayed at one time in the Middle East. 

 

_Good, warm memories. Unlike the cold ocean water...._

  
“The sunflowers are nice Chris, thank you.” Piers said, cradling the flowers and walking alongside Chris towards the city.

  
“You’re welcome, I figured they’d be easy on the eyes and an easy scent for a returning soldier.” Chris said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking in sync with Piers.

  
Once they reached the Chinese place, Chris ordered his Peking duck and Piers’ favorite, phoenix and dragon with a side of chow mein. He even got him a dozen egg rolls and some desserts.   
Piers smelled the food while it was cooking and felt his stomach rumble. Being on an IV drip for nutrients finally caught up to him, and his body demanded food. And lots of it!

  
“Hahahaha sounds like you’re starving! Don’t worry the hotel is nearby so we can snag the food and go stuff our faces.” Chris laughed, tipping the cashier and then taking the food bags.

  
Piers blushed, thinking about stuffing his face with other things, but immediately squashed that thought.

  
_“Keep that shit down soldier! He doesn’t know how you feel about him!’_

_  
_ “You ok Piers?” Chris looked over at him, starting towards the door.

  
“Yes sir! Sorry about that!” Piers said, catching back up to him.

  
“Cut the sir stuff Piers, I may have been your Captain but it’s done now. Just call me Chris ok?”

  
“Right, sorry Chris!”

  
“Bah you’re fine! Now let’s get to the hotel, I’m starving!!”

  
Piers followed after Chris, heading towards the hotel and hoping to keep his emotions in check.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 2, I hope everyone is liking the story so far! It was a treat to write this as motorcycles are my thing. I figured Chris would have a big bike fitting for his character, while Piers would want something a little more...aggressive lol. 
> 
> Please remember to drop a comment or a kudos, and happy reading!

Piers had crashed on the pullout couch-bed in Chris’s hotel after stuffing his face with so much Chinese food. He felt like his sleep was the best he had gotten in a long time, but also felt a little cold being alone on the couch.

  
  
Leaning up and looking outside the sliding glass doors, Piers noticed the sun barely rising above the horizon.

  
  
_‘Oh right…..Chris was going to take me to get the surprise motorcycle. Whenever he wakes up…’_

 

Piers looked to the closed door, where Chris is most likely snoring like a bear.

  
  
He chuckled, remembering the late watch nights where he would be keeping an eye on the perimeter while Chris got some sleep. Piers could always tell when Chris was actually sleeping because he snored so loudly. Whenever Chris wasn’t snoring, he knew he was lightly sleeping or not at all.

  
  
His Captain deserved a long rest, especially after the scare he gave him.

  
  
_‘I wonder how much he worried…’_

 

Piers shook his head, trying not to get caught up in the guilt. He had sacrificed himself, readily, for his Captain, the BSAA and the future. Swinging his feet over the couch, Piers got up to go take a light shower and then make some coffee.

 

He walked to the bathroom and shut the door, stripping down and then starting up the hot water. Steam started to rise around him, and he looked in the mirror.

  
  
While it wasn’t as grotesque as being infected, Piers still saw the monstrous claw where his arm is. He traced the scarring down the right arm, slightly twitching, expecting it to shock him. When he glanced at his right eye, he could still feel the pulsating virus going through his veins. 

  
_“Snap out of it Piers, it’s over.’_

 

Piers looked away and stepped into the shower, closing the curtain and letting the hot water cascade down his back. It felt amazing, and he let his head lean to the side against the tile to just relax.  
  
Looking around, Piers found Chris’s shampoo, conditioner and soap. The man was simple with his hair products, a Men’s product and the soap was some sandalwood scented brand.   
  
Piers picked it up and took a whiff, it immediately reminding him of Chris being close. This was definitely his scent, the warmth spreading across his body.   
  
_‘God I’m so fucked.’_

Piers scrubbed himself with the soap, lavishing in how soft it was on the skin and the smell of his Captain enveloping him. After washing his hair as well, Piers was stuck with a problem now.   
  
His dick had decided to stand attention, no doubt because Piers was getting heated over the stupid soap. If he didn’t do anything about it right now, there was the chance it would go away, or the chance it could be a problem when Chris woke up.  
  
Piers took ahold of his dick and stroked, bracing against the wall and huffing out. Being dead apparently had taken its toll on his need for sexual release, as barely touching his dick sent electricity up his spine. He stroked again and again, beginning to find a rhythm he liked, and soon the images began to flood into his mind.   
  
There was no limit to the number of lewd images of his Captain he had, as Chris was, much to Piers now and before’s frustration, a teasing man. Whether he knew it or not, the Captain was almost always bent over, flexing that ever so thick ass, or grunting out something. And Piers had seen Chris nude several times, since they often had to bathe in the military barracks together.

 

  
Chris was, like Piers had always known, a built man with legs and arms that he wanted to smother him.

  
Piers imagined Chris stroking his dick instead of himself, huffing in his ear and praising him for a job well-done. The Captain would pin him with that large chest of his, not allowing him any room to escape.  
  
_“Not that I’d want to…’_

Piers’ stroking increased in pace, and he began to let out small gasps as he twisted his hand at the head.   
  
He wondered if Chris would be relentless, brutal and fast-paced, or would he be careful and precise in his ministrations? Or maybe both?  
  
“Oh, oh fuck!” Piers gasped out, feeling close to his release. He imagined Chris bringing their dicks together and stroking in sync, kissing up his neck as he brought them to orgasm together.  
  
“You’re so good Piers. So good.” Chris would huff out, twitching and spending himself all over Piers’ dick.  
  
That did it for Piers. He let out a low groan, trying to keep it down but the release punched him in the gut. He was red-faced and panting lightly, stroking out the last of his withering dick and letting the water wash over him.   
  
It felt too good, Piers mused. He wished his Captain had been in here with him, but alas Chris had no idea Piers was being a dirty masturbator in his own shower.   
  
Piers let out a puff and shut off the water, taking a fuzzy towel to dry off. He stared at himself in the mirror again, at least enjoying the view of his nicely toned chest and stomach.  
  
Piers knew no doubt that he was attractive, and he had been wooed by both women and men. But he had always turned them down, softly letting them know someone had already stolen his heart.

  
Before, he never knew if he’d find someone to really settle with, or even be worth it. Being in the military straight out of high school and clawing after the position of the special forces had left little time to pursue even flings with people.   
  
Piers had originally thought he was going to be the typical Green Beret retiree, find a nice girl, settled down with a couple of kids and a suburban, maybe a picket fence and a house. But honestly? The longer he had stayed in the military the more his eyes had shifted from breasts to…. chests.   
  
And asses. It had taken everything in his power to make sure he never got caught breaking the number one rule in the showers, which was don’t look.   
  
Piers dried his hair into the fluffy fauxhawk style and threw on some comfortable clothes, knowing he was going to change into motorcycle gear later anyways. He picked up the pomade Chris had on the sink and styled his hair into a cleaner fauxhawk, and then walked outside of the bathroom to go make coffee.  
  
As he walked out, the scent of coffee hit his nostrils, and he hummed, and then stopped dead in his tracks.   
  
Chris.   
  
Chris was awake and sitting on the couch, sipping on his own cup.  
  
“Oh hey Piers! There’s fresh coffee and creamer on the counter.” Chris said cheerfully, turning to him and flashing his all too buttery smile that made Piers want to die.   
  
“Th-thanks Captain, ert Chris.” Piers caught himself, remembering Chris wanting him to be more…personal and friendly. Piers sidestepped to the kitchen, trying to hide his embarrassment at probably being heard in the shower and quickly bee-lined for the coffee maker.   
  
He reached up to a shelf to grab a cup and found one. After making his coffee, he breathed carefully and got his heart rate under control, walking towards the living room to join Chris.  
  
Chris was still sipping on his coffee and flipping through a motorcycle magazine, obviously focused intently on gear.   
  
“So I think I found you the perfect ride Piers. I remember you telling me how much you had wanted something aggressive but also a utility to a degree? Like obviously nothing like a supersport but not quite a dual-terrain as well since I know you mentioned you had a KLR before.” Chris had said, circling some gear with a sharpie.

Piers took a sip of his own coffee and nodded.  
  
“Yeah, the KLR was great but I wanted something a little faster whenever I got out of my military duty. I sat on a few GSXRs and some Ninjas, but I didn’t like how far hunched over I was.” Piers remembered the awkward positions and how his legs had felt like pretzels.   
  
“Well whenever you finish your coffee, we can gear up and you can ride shotgun on the Tiger and I’ll take you to get your surprise.” Chris said, Piers swearing he saw a wink when Chris said ‘surprise.’   
  
“You got a Tiger??” Piers said, not knowing that Chris had gotten a Triumph of all bikes. Triumph Tiger 800’s were big bikes, perfect for someone of Chris’s build, but they were also very, very nice bikes. Piers found himself drooling, unable to hide his excitement to see his Captain on such a beast of a bike.   
  
“Yeah! It’s big so I can’t lean it over like some of the hotshot kids on their sport bikes, but it can carry so much and is perfect for long treks. I fell in love with it at the dealership and had to have it.” Chris said, chuckling at the memories of this one kid riding a Ninja 250 that loved his bike.   
  
Piers about burned his tongue chugging the coffee, and leaped over the chair to start throwing on the motorcycle gear on the table. He was excited not just for his surprise bike, but also to ride on Chris’s Tiger.   
  
_‘I’m sure you wanna ride other things too…’_

Piers shoved his helmet over his head to hide his intense blushing, and started to put on the rest of his leathers and such.

  
“Oh man, you look great in that Piers!” Chris said. Piers wanted to say thank you but choked, keeping the visor down.

  
In return, he gave the thumbs up to keep things casual, but was blushing madly under his helmet.

  
The helmet was a beautiful Shoei RF-1200, black with white trim and a day-changing visor. His jacket was one of the men’s Alpinestars leather jackets with neon green trim, and matching leather pants. The boots were also Alpinestars and the gloves matched. Piers wrapped his scarf around his neck below the helmet and stuffed as much of it into his jacket.   
  
He finally flicked up the visor to look at Chris, and about passed out. Chris had thrown his matching Shoei helmet on, a leather jacket that had “Made in Heaven” on the back, sturdy denim riding jeans, and matching boots and gloves.   
  
Chris was un-godly levels of hot, and Piers was sure he was going to die again.   
  
“Hey, lemme connect our Sena’s alright?” Chris walked over and got close, clicking the attachment on the side of his helmet. He heard a beeping noise, and a gentle woman’s voice say “Hello!.”  
  
There was another tap and it beeped in sync with Chris’s SENA, indicating they were paired.   
  
“Cool! You can hear me right Piers?” Piers heard over the helmet intercom.

“Yeah!”

  
“Cool! Alright let’s head to the bike and get out there. I’m itching to get some road time in!”

  
Piers followed after Chris and outside to the bike.

  
And, just as expected, parked in the motorcycle section was a beautiful white Safari tank Triumph Tiger 800XC. It had bags attached to the sides and a tank bag as well.

  
The motorcycle was extremely tall and looked ready to rumble across ditches.

  
“Alright hold on, lemme just start it and then I’ll let you know when you can jump on.” Chris said, swinging onto the bike and kicked the kickstand up.

  
Piers took the moment to stare at Chris’s ass as it swung over the seat, stretching in those denim jeans and planting itself on the seat of the bike.

  
_‘What I would give to be that bike seat right now!!’_

_  
_ Chris pulled in the clutch on the bike and flicked the killswitch to on, and then pressed the starter to ignite the engine.

  
The bike roared to life and then Chris clicked it into neutral so he could let the clutch lever out.

“Alright swing on! The dealership with your bike isn’t too far away!” Chris said, turning to him and crinkling his eyes, indicating he was giving Piers that goofy smile under the helmet.

  
“Right on!” Piers set a foot on the peg and a hand on Chris’s shoulder to swing himself over the seat and then clutch up against Chris. He wrapped his arms around his middle and looked over his shoulder.

  
“All good?” Chris asked, pulling the clutch lever in to kick into 1st.

  
“Yeah!”

  
“All right! Let’s see how fast we can get there!” Chris said, letting out the clutch and accelerating, the bike kicking forward and launching. Piers laughed, the torque of the bike and the sensation of being on two wheels again was fantastic. He held onto Chris tighter as the man shifted up to 2nd, then 3rd, and held at 4th as they flew down the road towards the dealership. Piers was watching as the city began to disappear and the road started to give way to acres of empty countryside.

  
The dealership was out on it’s own, much to the enthusiasm of every motorcyclist wanting to take a test ride.

  
Piers held onto Chris tighter, wanting to never let go of his Captain. He could feel Chris’s dense stomach muscles and had to withhold his urge to just, grope and feel up the Captain.

  
It also didn’t help that his legs were spread and flush against Chris’s backside, allowing him to feel Chris’s beloved ass and thighs. They were as rigid and as thick as they looked, slightly flexing for every turn they had to do or pothole Chris avoided on the bike.

  
Chris flicked the bike to the right to fly up the hill to the dealership, a Mountain Motorsports chain in their area.

  
Piers was so excited! They carried all sorts of brands, from Kawasaki to Suzuki, even Triumph and Ducati.

  
Maybe Chris got him a matching Triumph? Piers didn’t think with his recent incident that he would be alright to manhandle such a large bike, but perhaps….

  
  
And then he saw it, the bike with a big green bow on it and balloons. It was all by itself, and an obvious salesman was standing next to it with a big grin. Beside him was Chris’s sister, Claire, in her own motorcycle garb and flashing a peace sign at them.

  
  
Chris ran up to them on the bike, trying to antagonize Claire but she didn’t budge. Piers didn’t expect the younger sister to move at all, considering how intense the Redfield siblings were.

  
  
“Chris! Piers! It’s kickass to see you again!” Claire said, reaching over to slap Piers on the thigh as Chris kicked the kickstand down to turn the bike off. He flicked the killswitch to off and took the keys off and then nodded to Piers, letting him know he was ok to hop off.

  
  
Piers popped off the bike and then Chris swung off as well, letting the bike lean to its side beside it’s new brother.

  
“Hey Claire! It was awesome of you to come out to see Piers get his bike!” Chris said, taking off his helmet and laughing. His hair was a little wild and Piers wanted to ruffle his hands through it.

  
  
Piers took off his helmet and smiled at Claire, happy to see Chris’s sister in good health and spirits. He knew she must’ve been worried sick about her brother after the incident in China. Claire came over and hugged Piers tight, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

  
  
“It’s great to see you alive Piers. Oh my god I thought the same thing as Chris. I’m so glad.” Claire said, almost breathless.

  
  
“Don’t worry about it too much Claire, I’m here, and I won’t let anymore monsters try to get Chris.” Piers said jokingly.

  
  
“What a great reunion! Why Chris is this the gentleman the Z900 is for?” The salesman interrupted, enjoying the cute reunion but also seeming like he had things to be doing.

  
  
“Oh right right! Yeah! Piers, this is your bike man!!” Chris motioned to the bike, a slick and pristine Kawasaki Z900, black with green trim that flashed in the sunlight. It was beautiful and everything that Piers could’ve ever wanted from a bike.

  
  
“Chris, this is….holy shit.” Piers gasped out, running his hand across the handlebars and drooling over the naked bike’s beauty.

  
  
“Swing on it solidier, I wanna see how you ride it.” Chris said, not catching the obvious innuendo. Claire snickered and Piers blushed, but the Captain was so zoned into Piers sitting on the bike he still didn’t notice.

  
Piers grabbed the handlebars and swung his body over the Z900, getting his balance and immediately loving the bike’s ergonomics. It sat upright and was easy to grab and handle around. He felt like this was a bike he could ride for days.

  
“What do you think?” Chris asked, coming over and sliding a hand across the tank of the bike. It was smooth and clean, freshly waxed.

  
“It’s amazing Chris. And I’m sure it rides like a top.” Piers said, looking up to Chris and flashing the brightest smile he’s ever given him.

  
Chris blushed really red and laughed, clasping a hand on Piers’ shoulder.

  
“If it’s perfect, then we’ll take it on home. With you on it.” Chris said, taking the keys from the salesman and sticking them into the ignition.

  
“Take good care of it alright? It was one of my first 2019 models!!” The salesman laughed, patting Piers on the back. “Congrats on the new bike son, ride it like you stole it!”

  
Chris looked like he had tears and put his helmet on immediately, and Piers copied.

  
Piers looked over at Claire who had already fired up her Harley and was coasting over. She clicked her Sena and it beeped, pairing with Chris and Piers.

  
  
“Alright you boys wanna take these bikes out and have some fun?” Claire asked, revving the engine of her bike.

  
“You bet it! Alright Piers fire it up! Let’s hear it!”

  
Piers kicked the kickstand up, pulled the clutch in, flicked the killswitch to on and pressed the ignition button.

  
The roar was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

  
“Let’s go.”

 


End file.
